Future Prisoner
by dpphan333
Summary: AU, no Phantom Planet, DxS One year ago, Danny Phantom was kidnapped by one of his enemies, Walker. Now, he's back, and he's he must return to an Amity Park that desperately needs his help, as the ghosts are planning something...something BIG...


_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. _I almost forgot to say this...heh, that's a first! Thanks to _New Ghost Girl_ for reminding me. Thanks:)

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**The Prisoner Phantom**_

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Prologue: Captured...**

——————————————————————————————————————

The ghostly hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom, was locked in battle with Skulker. He was fighting like normal. Nothing exciting. Then Technus, the ghostly master of all electronics and machinery just _had_ to jump into the fray. Then the human ghost hunter of Amity, Valerie Gray had to join in. All three of them were against Phantom, unfortunately for him...

"Valerie, can we please talk about this!" Phantom asked nervously as Valerie aimed an ecto-bazooka. Valerie didn't respond and fired the bazooka. Phantom quickly dodged the shot and sighed, "Right I forgot your motto is 'attack first, ask questions later'. Or is it, 'attack and then kill'? Oh, well."

Phantom ducked under another shot and shot a small green beam of energy to knock the ecto-bazooka out of Valerie's hands. Phantom dodged a blue laser from Skulker but was hit by a blast of electricity from Technus! Phantom screamed in pain as he was electrocuted. Valerie grabbed him, spun around using her jet sled, and threw him flying into a building. Phantom recovered in time to see an attempted punch from Skulker. Phantom quickly went intangible and fell through the wall. Skulker punched the wall and quickly backed up in the air. Phantom shot out from the wall and unleashed two hook punches and a spin kick that sent Skulker flying into a building. Phantom dodged a punch attempted by Technus.

"This is so wasting my time." Phantom snapped irritably.

His eyes glowed blue and ice beams shot from them, freezing Technus. A ice beam from and outstretched palm froze Skulker. Phantom suddenly got an idea. He flew towards Skulker and, when the hunter ghost broke free of the ice, unleashed a special ice blast. This 'special' ice blast created ecto-ice. It was the same as normal ice, but it never, ever melts. He didn't use this ice very often unless creating ice crystals. Anyway, Skulker was frozen to an ice cube. With two huge blasts of green energy, he destroyed Skulker's suit, leaving Skulker's true form shivering.

"I-I-I-I will g-g-get your p-pelt on m-m-m-m-my wall, g-ghost c-c-c-c-c-child!" Skulker stammered.

"Whatever." Phantom opened a portal into the Ghost Zone and threw the 'greatest hunter of the Ghost Zone' inside. He closed the portal with a sigh.

Phantom hovered there for a moment and suddenly created a portal. He flew into it just as Technus and Valerie attempted to attack. The lasers hit each other and exploded with energy. Both Technus and Valerie went flying. Phantom suddenly reappeared out of a portal to catch Valerie, spin around, and place her on her jet sled, all in one fluid motion. He then portal-ed himself to Technus, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, created another portal into the Zone, and threw the technological ghost inside. If Phantom goes into one of these portals, they disappear on their own, but if he didn't go through it, he had to close it on his own.

Phantom sighed in relief, "Whoa, glad that's over. I don't think I've had to fight two ghosts at once before. At least, not like that."

"Forget about me?"

"Oh, great." Phantom dodged a laser from Valerie's ecto-gun and said, "You know, you're really starting to annoy me, Red." Phantom ducked under another laser.

Valerie dashed towards him on the jet sled. Phantom dodged the huntress and then went intangible so an attempted kick went through him. Phantom grabbed her foot and lifted her off her jet sled. She dropped the ecto-gun in surprise.

"Let go of me!" Valerie snapped irritably.

Phantom ignored her and flew higher into the air. Valerie grabbed for the ghost boy's legs, but they fused together into a spectral tail. She shuddered slightly. It _still_ looked creepy each time she saw him do that! Her hands couldn't get a real grip on the tail, it was too skinny. Phantom's hands glowed a pulsating green and the energy spread across Valerie.

Valerie snapped, not noticing the ectoplasmic energy, "Fight me, darn it!"

"If you _want_ me to hurt you, you just had to ask!" Phantom snapped.

The energy suddenly formed into electricity and electrocuted Valerie. The Red Huntress screamed in pain as electricity surged through her body at insane speeds. Her screams made Phantom flinch slightly. Once her screams became shrieks, he stopped and threw her onto her jet sled as it flew by. Just as she recovered, her whole suit smoking slightly, Phantom shot some ice crystals that knocked her and the jet sled back a bit. Phantom portal-ed his way in front of Valerie and kicked her directly in the face with a powerful spin kick, then unleashed a straight-roundhouse kick into her stomach to knock her into the wall. Phantom grabbed her shoulders and smashed her against the building.

Phantom smirked, "There, I fought back. You happy now?"

Before Valerie could reply, Phantom suddenly rocketed away from the wall just as Valerie's jet sled rammed into the building just underneath Valerie's feet. She slid down the wall until she sat on the jet sled, which was stuck in the wall. Thanks to the damage of Phantom's attacks, her exhaustion made her suit disappeared with a swirl of a pink-ecto tornado of energy. Valerie's eyes shut and the world went dark...

Phantom flew down and created a portal. He wrapped his arm around Valerie's shoulder just as her jet sled disappeared, becoming ecto-nanites before fading away entirely. Phantom sighed, "I wish I didn't have to do that, Red..." He flew through the portal to find himself in Valerie's room at her father's apartment before putting her gently on her bed. He turned and jumped back through the portal. It shut behind him as he found himself back at the scene of the battle. Phantom sighed.

"That was enough excitement today." He mumbled. Phantom suddenly gasped out a whisp of blue ectoplasmic mist that faded into the air once it increased in length a few inches from his face. This was his ghost sense, it went off when a ghost was nearby. It didn't go off if he already knew there was a ghost.

He groaned, "Damn..."

"Hey, ghost punk!" A voice shouted.

Phantom looked in time to see Walker, the warden of the Ghost Prison in the Ghost Zone, flying towards him with a punch.

Phantom was sent flying into a building. His eyes opened in time to see glowing green palms. Ectoplasmic electricity surged from them and electrocuted Phantom. This ghost stinger was much stronger then the one Phantom had used in the fight against Valerie. Phantom screamed in pain. Once it was done, two light blue bands of light formed at Phantom's waist. One moved up and the other moved down, reverting the ghostly hero Danny Phantom into average ordinary 16-year-old Danny Fenton...just in time for Danny to fall unconscious.

——————————————————————————————————————

DUNDUNDUN!

_**Read and review, please.**_


End file.
